


Green

by Lexys23



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Different earth, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers is Kara Snow, Kara Zor-El AKA Kara Raymond AKA Kara Snow AKA Kara Schott, Kara and Lena are Children, Kara is Six, Kid!Kara, Kid!Lena, Lena Luthor AKA Lena Kieran AKA Lena Allen AKA Lena West-Allen, Lena Luthor is Lena Allen, Lena is Six, The Arrow Team Appear, The Legends Visit, Thea is Seven, different timeline, kid!Thea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: The Flash team find two little girls.





	1. Green I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a different time line.
> 
> For Supergirl: Supergirl lands on Earth later and younger. Winn and Alex are in the regular time line, while the others are younger. Winn works for Mercy Labs and Alex works for the DEO. J'onn is known as a Martian. Fort Rozz landed when Kara landed, but time is behind so not all aliens have shown themselves. Clark Kent is Superman and works with the other heroes.
> 
> For the Flash: This is post Season 3 of Flash. But things involving Supergirl has not happened. No invasion, no musical world. Barry didn't stay in the speed force for too long and Cailtin and Killer Frost learned to work together. Jesse and Wally are still together. Barry and Iris are engaged.
> 
> For Arrow: Not much is decided, since we won't see them too much. Oliver called for help with Damien, so Laurel never died. I haven't decided on Oliver/Felicity, since I hate it, or Oliver/Laurel, since I love JLU. We'll see how it ends. No Rene, Dinah, and Curtis hasn't taken up the mantle. William exists.
> 
> For Legends: Nothing changed.
> 
> For Batwoman: DOES NOT EXIST.

 

_2016_

She was looking at the monitor, watching as the small shape got closer. It wasn't until a few hours later that something landed on Earth's soil. She watched as her agents rushed to the pod that arrived a few miles away. The pod opened, and her eyes landed on a small blond girl.

"Take her."

-

_A Year Later_

Lillian Luthor looked at the monitor. She could see the little blonde alien huddled up in the corner. She smiled. A kryptonian had her son, her only  _real_  child, locked up, then it was only right she kept a kryptonian locked up.

She was about to instruct a new experiment when alarms started going off.

"Incoming," she heard in her ear piece. "We have company coming."

Lillian sighed, rolling her eyes. Those  _heroes_  always got in her way. She told her workers to grab what they needed and to get out. She had everything she needed. Taking a step forward, she pressed the green button. She watched as the alien fell to her side, as her room started to glow green. She then pressed the red button, which started a fire in the middle of the lab.

"What about her?" Stevens, one of the scientists, asked, pointing to the little dark haired girl in the other room.

Lillian looked over at Lena, her adopted daughter, her husband's  _bastard_. Lena was coloring in the small room. Alarms were ringing everywhere except in that room. She had never loved that girl, no matter how bright she was. And now that her husband was dead, she could do whatever she wanted with that child. She turned and started to walk away.

"Mrs. Luthor?"

"Leave her. She's not my problem," the woman said, walking away, leaving the little girl behind.

-

Six year old Lena Luthor was starting to get hot. She stood up and walked to the door, knocking on it. "Mommy?"

There was no answer. She tried to look through the window, but she was too small. It was slowly getting harder to breath. She reached for the door handle, but was too hot. Her eyes widened, as she looked around for an escape. Her hands were throbbing from the pain. She whimpered, feeling her eyes widened.

"Mommy!" she cried out, hoping her mother would rescue her. "I'll be good!"

But there was no answer. She let out a cough, followed by a few more. She moved to the corner of the room, hoping for someone to help her. She could feel the sweat on her body, feeling her head start to get light.

The door suddenly burst open. She saw a man in red look around, before seeing her. Within a second, he was in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over the girl.

Lena didn't answer. She stared at the fire out the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting her attention.

Lena looked at him. "Kara?"

"Who?"

"Is Kara safe?"

"I'll find out, okay?" The man told her, giving her a small smile. The man pressed against his ear. "I found a little girl. She says there's another one, did anyone find her?"

Lena watched him.

"Your friend is safe. Why don't I get you out of here?"

Lena nodded her head, leaning against him. She felt him wrap her arms around him. She let her eyes close, feeling safe.

-

Caitlin, or better yet,  _Killer Frost_ , could feel the warmth. She walked through the halls, her hands ready to defend herself. She looked in each cell, making sure that Cadmus wasn't hurting anyone. She was about to leave when she heard a sound in one of the cells. She stopped, seeing a green glow.

"Hello?" Frost called out, her voice echoing as it usually did.

She heard a whimper.

Frost looked into the cell, to see a little girl, no more than four, in pain. Her veins glowing green. Frost had seen that before, with the Man of Steel. She wondered if they were the same species.

 _Kryptonite,_  Caitlin's voice rang through her head.

Frost froze the lock, breaking it. She quickly rushed in and grabbed the girl.

_Get her out, now!_

Frost ran out with the child in her arms. She looked down at the girl in her arms, who was staring up at her with bright blue eyes filled with tears and hope.

"I'm getting you out of here," Frost told the girl.

" _I found a little girl. She says there's another one, did anyone find her?_ " she heard Barry say in her ear.

"I have her. I'm heading out, meet out front," Frost answered, looking down at the girl, who was leaning into her touch. She walked out, not wanting to drop the girl.

She met Barry, who was holding a small girl in his arms. Cisco opened a vibe and all three walked out.

-

When Kara opened her eyes, she saw people standing around her. She felt her heart start to beat quicker. She felt someone's hand touch her. She quickly looked over to see Lena asleep next to her.

Kara was really happy Lena was with her. She was the only person on this planet to be close to her. The other little girl was helping her learn to speak  _English_  and Kara was teaching her Kryptonese.

Her head quickly snapped over when she heard someone step closer to her.

"Kara?" the brunette woman called, not getting any closer.

Kara moved so she was in front of her friend. "Kara, me," she said in her broken English.

"I'm Caitlin, I just want to make sure you're okay, can I?" the familiar lady asked, smiling at the girl.

" _You saved me_?" Kara told her, in her native tongue.

Caitlin gave her a small smile. "Do you remember me?"

Kara felt Lena move next to her. Kara quickly looked over to see her best friend rubbing her eyes.

"Kara?"

"Lena, o-okay?" Kara asked, her eyes scanning the girl to make sure she was safe.

" _I'm okay,_ " Lena answered, smiling at the small blond girl. Kara grinned and hugged her.

"Where is she?" A voice boomed, scared both girls. They both turned to see a man in a red and blue outfit. Kara's eyes landed on the symbol on his chest and gasped.

"Superman," Lena whispered, her eyes wide. She watched as the man walked up to them, his eyes going from Lena to her.

" _I Kal-el_ ," he said in broken Kryptonian.

But Kara froze, her eyes on Kal. The last time she had seen him, he was a little baby. Now he was a man.

" _I'm Kara Zor-el. I'm your cousin,_ " Kara told him, looking up at him. She reached a hand towards him, wanting to make sure he was real. Kal smiled and leaned forward, letting Kara touch his cheek. She grinned and turned to Lena. " _Lena, it's my cousin!_ "

Lena nodded her head, smiling. She gave Kal a wave, who smiled at her and waved back.

"I come bearing gifts!" another man boomed, but Kara didn't care. She was so enamored with her little big cousin.

"Cisco, shh," Caitlin told him.

Kal-el smiled at the little girl. " _I happy_."

Kara's stomach started to rumble. She sighed, looking at Lena.

"Are you hungry?" Kal asked, smiling at the girl.

Kara nodded her head.

"Then it's a good thing I brought dinner," a man in a red outfit said, walking in. He was holding boxes of something that smelt really good.

Her eyes widened. She tried to sit up, when she felt a pain on her stomach. She whimpered, her little hands hovering over her stomach. Lena quickly turned and checked on the small alien.

" _You okay_?"

" _Hurts,_ " Kara whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't have all her powers," Kal said, looking at the group behind him. "I started getting my powers when I was seven."

"How old is she now?"

"Six," Lena answered, looking at the group of people.

Kara watched as Caitlin walked to them. The nice lady sat down next to her. "I'm gonna check on you, okay?"

Kara didn't respond. She didn't understand Caitlin was saying. She kept her eyes on her hands as Caitlin pulled up her shirt. "It's just sore. It should feel better soon."

The red guy walked in with the boxes. He placed one between the two girls. Caitlin opened it. Kara's mouth watered.

"Eat," Caitlin told them.

" _We eat_ ," Lena translated, pointing to the box.

Kara looked at how the others were eating, before copying them.

After they ate, Cisco gave each girl a stuffed bear, one with a lightning bolt and the other with the House of El coat of arms.

Kara hugged the  _Superbear_  tightly.

"I'm Barry Allen, that's my fiance, Iris West. You know Caitlin Snow, Clark Kent-"

"Kal-el," Kara told him, her blue eyes looking up at him.

Barry smiled. "Yeah, Kal. That's Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells."

" _Hi_ ," Kara said, waving at them. She let out a small yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap? We'll be here when you wake up, okay?" Caitlin told the girls, smiling at them. Kara nodded, snuggling close to Lena and hugging the bear.

-

"What are we going to do?" Barry asked, looking at the group. He looked at the two girls, who were asleep.

"Lena was left behind. Lillian always seemed to hate her. We can't send her back," Iris told him, getting his attention.

"I can take Kara," Clark said, smiling at them. "I can teach her how to use her powers."

"You live in Metropolis," Caitlin told him, giving him her attention. "I don't think we should separate the two girls."

"What are you suggesting we do?"

"We let them wake up and decide where they want to stay," she answered.

Barry saw the look Caitlin was shooting the girls. Barry knew in that moment Caitlin had become attached.

He knew in that moment he was going to do everything he could to help, even if it meant taking in a kid of his own.

 


	2. Green II

"Do you want to go with him, or do you want to stay with me?" Caitlin asked, trying to be as slow as she can, hoping Kara would understand. Kara turned to Lena. Caitlin was curious as to why she'd look at Lena rather than Clark, the actual Kryptonian in the group.

Lena talked to Kara, and the Kryptonian spoke back. Caitlin turned to Lena, her eyes wide. She could feel her heartbeat against her chest. She was nervous and hoping that Kara chose her. She didn't know why, but she felt a connection with the young alien.

 _Calm down,_  Killer Frost said in her head. Caitlin rolled her eyes, trying to stay calm.

"She wants to stay with me," Lena answered, looking at Caitlin.

"I can't take two kids," Caitlin told the group of adults. She was disappointed. "I can't afford it, especially with Kara's appetite."

"I can't take a Luthor," Clark said, scratching the back of his head, "it wouldn't be safe."

"I can take Lena and Cait can take care of Kara," Barry suggested, getting a confused look from Iris.

Lena looked at Barry in awe.

"I can stay with you?" Lena asked, her eyes lighting up.

Kara looked happy just by Lena's happiness.

Clark looked at Caitlin. "Can I visit? She's the only one I have left from Krypton."

"You can always visit. Maybe bring Lois next time," Caitlin told him.

Clark nodded. "I think being here will help her in the long run." He turned to Kara, who looked curious. " _You stay with Caitlin?_ "

Kara pointed to the bio-engineer. At Clark's nod, Kara grinned. "I stay. Yes."

Clark smiled. He tensed up, a far away look on his face. "I have to go, but  _I visit, yes?_ "

Kara nodded her head. Clark blurred out of the building. Kara and Lena watched, both in awe. Lena turned to Barry.

"Can I hug you?"

Barry smiled and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around the green eyed girl. Iris took a step forward. She ran her hand through the girl's hair. Lena looked up at Iris.

"Mommy didn't love me," Lena whispered, hilding Barry as tightly as she could.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore. You have us," Iris said, pointing to everyone in the room.

-

"Ice?" Kara asked, frowning at the cold treat in front of her.

Lena nodded her head. She looked up at Barry. She had a new family, and she was scared to lose them.

Barry was  _the Flash_. Kara's cousin was  _Superman_. Lena was so excited about having a nice legal guardian.

Caitlin, Barry, Kara and Lena were getting some ice cream, but were shopping for clothes for Kara and Lena. The blond alien had gotten hungry.

"Mister Barry, can I get a Flash sweater?" Lena asked, looking at the man.

Barry smiled. "You can call me Barry. And we'll look for one just for you. We'll look for a Superman one for Kara, do you think she'll like that?"

Lena nodded her head, excited for the clothing. She looked back to her ice cream. She could see Caitlin wiping Kara's face, who shoved the whole treat into her mouth and creating a mess. Lena could see the smile on Caitlin's face.

"Are you a superhero too?" Lena asked her best friend's (only friend really) foster mother.

Caitlin nodded her head. "I control ice."

"She's the one who saved Kara," Barry told the small girl.

Lena's eyes widened. "Thank you!"

Caitlin smiled. "It's no problem."

Kara looked up at Caitlin. "I-ice."

Caitlin smiled at her. "Do you want more?"

Kara frowned. "Ice?"

Caitlin offered the little girl her hand and took her to get more ice cream.

Lena watched them walk away before looking up at Barry. She gave him a smile, before turning to her remaining ice cream.

-

"Kal?" Kara asked, pointing to her shirt.

Caitlin smiled at her. "Yeah, Kal. Are you excited to stay with me?"

Kara looked up, confused. Caitlin smile and crouched down in front of the young girl. Kara giggled, leaning into the other woman.

"Can you teach me Kryptonian?" Caitlin asked, slowly.

Kara understood the gist. She nodded her head. " _I teach you. I learn Earth?_ "

Caitlin nodded her head. She stood up. She grabbed a shirt with puppies on them. She showed them to Kara, who nodded her head. The two continued to look through the clothing. Barry and Lena were looking in another store.

Kara looked around. She saw Caitlin's hand at her side. She walked forward and grabbed it. She looked up at Caitlin, who looked down at her. She just squeezed a little, smiling.

Caitlin gave her hand a squeeze and together they looked for more clothing for the little girl.

-

Kara giggled as she searched for Lena. Caitlin and Barry were talking to a blond with glasses about something. Making up something. It was boring, so Kara and Lena decided to play a game. They were in the middle of their hide and seek game. After a few minutes, Cisco decided to join, wanting to bond with the two girls and be the cool uncle of both of them.

"Is Lena's existence public?" she heard Harry ask.

"No. Lillian Luthor wouldn't want it to get out that Lionel cheated. We can fake some documents. Lillian knows who Clark is, maybe he can set something up to change legal guardian. Until then, we can use her middle name, Kieran, as her last name. Kara's documents are almost done. Just need a last name."

Caitlin bit her lip. "Would it be weird if we make it Snow?"

"I don't think so. Do you want to share the same last name?"

"Do you plan of adopting her?" Iris questioned, looking at the doctor.

"Yes. Until then, Raymond. Use Raymond, for now."

The lady named Felicity nodded.

Kara walked out of the room, not having found either Lena or Cisco. She squinted her eyes, gasping as she saw a body on the other side. She rubbed her eyes.

"Kara?" she heard someone call. She turned and cried out seeing a skeleton in front of her. Kara closed her eyes and put her hands in front of them. She turned and tried to run, but crashed into a wall. She whimpered.

"Kara!" another voice shouted, causing Kara to whimper again, moving to cover her ears.

"Her powers. Clark told me how his powers scared him," she heard Barry ask really loudly. She could feel tears fill her eyes. "Has Cisco finished the lead glasses?"

Kara heard a swoosh. She felt someone kneel in front of her and put something over her eyes. Kara slowly opened her eyes, seeing Caitlin in front of her.

"C-Caity?"

Caitlin smiled. Kara slowly moved her hands from her ears, hearing just heartbeats, which was soothing.

Kara felt someone press their arms around her. "Kara,  _you're okay._ "

  
"I, uh, okay," Kara said, grinning.

"How fast was she going?" Harry asked, looking at the group.

Cisco smirked. "There is only one way to find out."

-

Barry stretched his legs.

"Hey."

Barry stood straight and turned, smiling when he saw his fellow foster parent. "Hey."

There was a moment of silence before one of them broke it.

"I miss him too."

"You know, I always thought we'd have our first child together. I mean, she's a good mix of us. She has both hot and cold powers, you know?"

Barry nodded his head.

"I just, I want the first child I have to have his name, you know?"

"I get it."

The two smiled at each other.

"You are going to go easy on her, right?" Caitlin asked, glaring at the speedster.

Barry gave her a grin. "Of course. I'm not heartless."

"If you make her cry, Killer Frost will stab you," Caitlin told him, her eyes flashing colors as she let her alter-ego take over for a second.

Barry nodded his head. "I won't Mama Snow. I don't want to mess with Mama Frost."

He laughed when Caitlin's cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'm a mom," Caitlin whispered, looking over at the two girls who were getting ready for the race. Kara was literally vibrating with excitement, and Lena was staring with pure adoration.

"We're both parents," Barry answered, getting the doctor's attention. "You are going to be great. I can tell Kara really likes you."

"You're one to talk. Lena won't stop staring at you."

Barry shrugged. "I think it's mostly because she hasn't had anyone treat her like the child she's supposed to be in some time. I want her to be happy, you know?"

"I do. I want the same thing for Kara."

"As long as they are happy and healthy, we're going to do a great job. But I better go or else Kara will float away."

He hugged the new foster mother, kissed the cheek of his fiancée, rubbed the top of his foster daughter's head and stood next to the small Kryptonian.

"Ready," Cisco started, standing in between them. "Set. Go!"

Kara took off. Barry held back, running next to her. He could see the pure delight on the small alien's face.

He was excited for the future. The two girls in their life was going to keep the world from getting boring. He was ready for it.

 


	3. Green III

Lena was flipping through a book, her eyes scanning the pages. Kara was sitting next to her, crayons scattered around her. She had broken a few with her strength. She colored the coloring book in front of her. Caitlin was watching both girls while Barry went to stop a metahuman, Iris and Cisco were watching what was happening.

_When will I be able to hang out with her?_

Caitlin smiled. “Soon,” she whispered, getting Kara’s attention. Caitlin shook her head at the girl, who went back to coloring.

_She’s my kid now too._

Caitlin was glad that Killer Frost was feeling a connection with the young alien. She knew she wasn’t alone.

Barry appeared in front of the girls, in his Flash costume. He grinned at the two girls.

“Barry!” Lena cheered, her eyes lighting up.

Caitlin smiled, seeing how Lena moved to hug her new father figure. Barry crouched down and hugged the girl. “We’re going out for lunch, you girls want to come with?”

Kara looked at Lena, who translated. She then looked at Caitlin, waiting for an answer. Caitlin smiled at the girl, nodding her head. Kara cheered, as she started to put her things away. Lena rushed forward and started to help Kara put her crayons away. Barry and Caitlin exchanged smiled.

-

Kara swung her legs, coloring her kid’s menu. Lena was reading the piece of paper, choosing something for herself and Kara, the young girl needing to eat for two people.

“ _Bathroom,_ ” Kara whispered to Lena, looking around.

Lena nodded and turned to Caitlin. “Caity, Kara needs to go to the bathroom.”

Caitlin nodded and offered Kara her hand, who took it. The little girl walked next to Caitlin, as both headed to the bathroom. Kara hummed while she saw on the toilet, her little legs swinging. She smiled at Caitlin when she walked out the stall. The woman helped the girl wash her hands and then out the door they went.

Kara was looking at the ground when she felt herself be pushed back and onto the ground. She looked up to see a man glaring down at her.

“Watch where you’re going,” he snapped, rolling his eyes.

Kara felt tears fill her eyes. She felt like she was back in that cage.

The man was pulled away and pushed against the wall. Kara saw Caitlin’s hand against his throat. There was a mist around it.

“Do not hurt  _my_  little girl,” she said, her voice icy.

“Frost,” she heard someone whisper. She looked over to see Barry and Cisco stand up. They rushed towards Caitlin. Lena ran to Kara and helped her up.

“Cait, let him go,” Barry told the woman.

“I will when this  _asshole_  apologizes,” she answered, more mist appearing.

“I’m sorry!” the man cried out, his eyes closing. “I’m sorry!”

Caitlin let him go. The man ran away. Caitlin looked at Kara, her eyes widened. Caitlin crouched down. “I-I’m sorry.”

Kara walked to Caitlin and touched her cheek. She quickly hugged the woman. She leaned into the woman, her eyes closing.

The woman leaned into the hug.

-

“You’re not Caity?” Lena asked, sitting in front of the metahuman.

Frost shook her head. “We share the same body. But Caity and I different people.”

“What’s your name?”

“Frost.”

“F’ost,” Kara said, a small frown on her face. Lena and Frost grinned, both proud of the young girl.

Lena turned back to Frost. “Are you going to protect Kara?”

The metahuman nodded. “I’m going to protect both of you.”

“Awe, Killer Frost has her baby Frostbite,” Cisco said, laughing, before becoming serious. “That can be her meta-name.”

“She’s a super,” Iris said, shaking her head, “and an alien.”

“Super Frostbite?”

Frost shook her head. She looked at Kara, who seemed to be trying to understand what was happening. Kara looked at Frost and beamed at her. Frost couldn’t help but smile at her young charge.

-

Oliver Queen and his team, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, and Felicity Smoak, and Thea Queen walked into the room, followed by the Legends, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory.

“You know, when you said you wanted to follow in my footsteps, I didn’t think you were serious,” Oliver told the speedster, a small smirk on his face.

When Oliver Queen went on the Gambit ten years before, he had gone as an only child. When he was “found”, he discovered that he was an older brother. His mother wouldn’t tell him who the father was for the longest time. The girl was still small. When Thea was three, she was kidnapped by Slade Wilson, causing Miora to reveal her parentage. When she died a few weeks later, Oliver was given full custody of his baby sister. Thea Dearden Queen was now seven years old.

Looking at the girls, Thea was nodding at whatever Lena was telling her. Kara just looked curious about what was being said.

“She’s Lex Luthor’s sister,” Cisco said, getting everyone’s attention.

The two teams turned to the dark haired girl. Caitlin could see the gears turning in their heads. Oliver, being who he was, was suspicious of the Luthor name.

“Her mother just left her behind when I found her,” Barry told the group.

“Let’s not talk about  _that_ , and just talk about how the team kids are getting along,” Felicity suggested, pointing to the three girls.

Thea was pointing at different things in Kara’s art work. The girl was blushing, while Lena was translating what the older girl was saying.

Oliver let a small smile appear on his face. He knew he’d harden in life he didn’t need to raise his sister.

“What’s up bitches!” Sara Lance exclaimed, as she walked into the room. She was followed by Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Nate Heywood, Zari Tomaz, and Mick Rory all walked in.

“There are kids here,” Caitlin snapped, her eyes changing. She could feel Frost’s anger.

“Where are the rugrats?” Ray questioned, looking around, before seeing the three little girls staring at them.

“You even brought Little Queen,” Nate commented, grinning.

“They are all superheroes?” Lena asked, looking at Thea.

The older girl nodded her head.

“Who are they?”

“That’s Ollie. He’s my big brother. But people call him Green Arrow. He works with John Diggle, Spartan, Laurel Lance, Black Canary, and Felicity Smoak, she’s uses the computer. Sara is Laurel’s sister, she’s the  _White_  Canary. Ray Palmer is the Atom, he can shrink, it’s cool. There is Nate Heywood, Steel. He turns into it. Mick Rory, Heat Wave. He likes fire. Zari Tomaz, she doesn’t have a nickname, but she’s from the  _future_. And Professor Stein and Jax turn into Firestorm, it’s really cool,” Thea told the two girls, one who understood and the other that just looked confused.

“Who are these girls?” Zari asked, looking at Kara and Lena.

“Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El,” Iris told the group of heroes.

“Are you guys babysitting?” Mick asked, not really caring about what was happening.

“Caitlin is fostering Kara, who goes by Kara Raymond,” Barry started, seeing Martin Stein react to the last name. The man gave the widow a sad smile. “And I’m fostering Lena, who goes by Lena Keiran.”

“What kind of last name is Zorel?” Zari asked, a frown on her face.

“Alien,” Cisco told them, a grin on his face.

“Kara is Superman’s cousin,” Caitlin told them, seeing the surprised looks on their faces.

“Does she have all of his powers?” Nate asked, excitement in his voice.

“Not all at the moment, but we do believe she’ll get them the more she’s out under the yellow sun,” Caitlin explained.

“Can you fly?” Thea asked, looking at Kara.

Kara frowned and looked at Lena. “Lena?”

Caitlin froze, a smile on her face. “She said her first English word!”

“We have to celebrate,” Laurel told the group. “Kara’s first English word  _and_  the additions to our family.”

Barry grinned. “I’ll go get the cake.”

Laurel elbowed Oliver’s side. “I’ll order and pay for the pizza.”

“That leaves ice cream,” Caitlin told the group, smiling when she saw Kara perk up. She said something, and Lena nodded her head.

Caitlin walked to the alien girl and ran her hand through the blond hair. Kara just leaned into the touch. Lena pouted when she didn’t see Barry. Iris went to keep the girl company, walking to get closer to her fiance’s foster daughter. Lena just beamed.

-

Kara had one pizza in each hand while she watched everyone talk. She looked over to see Lena eating delicately. She felt someone staring at her. She looked to Oliver’s eyes on her. She bit her pizza, a small frown on her face.

Oliver gave her a nod, turning to his own pizza. Kara shrugged, finishing one pizza and turning to the other one.

Lena let out a small giggle. She reached for a napkin and dapped it on the Kryptonian’s face. Kara beamed at her, grabbing two more slices and tried to eat them at the same time.

The women were staring at the pair of girls in awe. The men where grinning. And the parents were just smiling.

Kara liked the group of people.

-

“Mother,” Lena whispered, staring at the television. Barry turned from the dinner he was making. Iris looked up from the computer she was writing her article from. Lena turned to the television, seeing her mother on the screen.Tears filled her eyes. “She didn’t want me.”

Barry turned the fire off from the stove and walked to Lena. He knelt down in front of her, giving her a small smile. “I want you. Iris and I both want you.”

Lena looked at the speedster, blinking her eyes away. “Really?”

Barry nodded his head. “I want to adopt you, do you want me to?”

Lena didn’t verbally respond. She jumped into Barry’s arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face hidden between his neck and her arm. She started to cry, feeling someone’s love in some time. She felt Barry put his arm around her, hugging her close. Lena just snuggled into his grip.

(“I’m going to adopted her, sooner rather than later,” Barry told Iris when Lena was asleep.

Iris shook her head, a soft smile on her face. “I’m going to marry a hot single father.”

Barry laughed and kissed her cheek.)

-

Kara’s hand stroked the red cloth. She could hear Kal and Caitlin talking their alien language behind her. She looked up to see then sharing some hot drink.

She saw Kal sit in front of her. He grinned at her. Kara smiled back.

“Home,” Kara told him, having picked up words that had been repeated.

Kal nodded his head. “Home.” He reached for a gift bag and placed it on the young girl’s lap. She looked at it and took out the tissue paper. Reaching in, she felt something soft. She gripped it and took it out, gasping when she saw a stuffed bear dressed with her family’s coat of arms. Kal pointed to the crest. “ _Family_.”

Kara looked at the crest, and then Caitlin. “Family.”


End file.
